O Seu Reflexo
by Duda Amaral
Summary: Uma mente malvada e nada saudável pode descobrir muitas coisas quando se depara com o assustador reflexo de um espelho.Principalmente quando é o reflexo da pessoa mais odiada...[Shortfic TL]


**O seu reflexo**

Ótimo.Eu estava contando o tempo no relógio pra isso.Já estava mesmo demorando.

Dias felizes como o que eu tive hoje (leia-se sem a interrupção de um ser que mais parece um elfo-doméstico querendo servir chamado Tiago Potter), é realmente muito raro.E eu estava aproveitando o máximo a quantidade de tempo que eu fiquei sem me irritar ou adquirir uma tonalidade da cara vermelho-berrante antes do inevitável acontecer.

Certo, por que tem certas coisas que são como você provar chocolate pelo menos uma vez na vida ou andar de bicicleta.Mas segundo meu raciocínio, essas coisas geralmente são boas; ao invés do _meu _inevitável.

Por que na minha vida o inevitável é ter sempre de conviver com a presença saltitante-pululante-irritante do "maroto mais amado pelas garotas", como o próprio se intitulava.E essa presença não é nada agradável, especialmente quando você está em um estado de contentamento total por ter acabado de sair de uma aula de poções em que o professor fica puxando irritantemente o saco do Snape Sebento a cada 2 segundos, e ainda assim ter mantido o bom humor.

Só ele mesmo pra destruir minhas chances de ser feliz por pelo menos 24 horas; aposto que eu era capaz a sobreviver a um ataque da lula-gigante, com ela usando todos os seus tentáculos, se eu não precisasse aturá-lo todos os dias.Sério mesmo, eu viraria uma espécie de mulher-maravilha, tamanha seria minha felicidade.

Mas eu não podia negar que talvez estivesse sentindo falta dele.Certo, talvez só o meu lado maligno estivesse sentindo tal falta.Eu tinha um lado maligno, era o que às vezes (muito raramente, devo dizer), pensava algo bom de Tiago.Mas esse lado maligno logo dava lugar ao lado consciente do meu subconsciente, (Ok, isso talvez não tenha feito muito sentido...) assim que ele aparecia.

Então logo, quando ele apareceu por trás de mim berrando "LILY!", me agarrando por trás; meu lado maligno que talvez estivesse sentindo falta da presença irritante se lembrou de como foi bom não ter sido incomodada pela metade anterior do dia, e logo se mandou para as fronteiras mais distantes da casa dos gritos da minha mente.

"ME LARGA!"-Eu disse meio que armando um escândalo e ficando vermelha de ele podia ser tão abusado a ponto de vir me agarrando por trás, por acaso eu dei alguma intimidade pra ele fazer isso?

"Seu desejo é uma ordem!"-Ele fez uma ridícula reverencia com seu sorriso maroto na cara, o mesmo que ele achava que derretia os corações das pobres garotas.Não o meu, posso afirmar.

No entanto deu vontade de rir quando os óculos dele escorregaram do nariz e deram no chão, arruinando com toda sua pose de mosqueteiro.

Como eu sou uma pessoa de muito bom coração que ajuda qualquer pobre ser, por mais cruel que ele seja, e tenho um senso de humanidade muito grande, peguei os óculos de Tiago no chão e entreguei pra ele.

"Valeu!"-Ele sorriu de um jeito casual e meu lado maligno veio a tona_."Ele está sendo gentil, Lily"_, o maldito disse.-"Eu por acaso já disse que eu te amo?"

"Todos os dias.Infelizmente..."-Eu disse irritada.Meu lado maligno já tinha arrumado as trouxinhas e ido para a terra do nunca.Terra do nunca-mais-pense-algo-decente-dele, pois você sempre estará errada.

"Se eu não disser mais então, você aceita sair comigo?"

"MIL VEZES NÃO, POTTER!"-cerrei meus dentes e tentei falar mais baixo para não armar um barraco.Se bem que eu gritar com ele não era mais novidade para nenhum aluno de Hogwarts...-"Eu por acaso já disse que eu te odeio?"

"Já, mil vezes!"-Ele disse com um sorriso daqueles que ele dá estilo garoto-comestível.-"Eu só queria saber o por quê..."

"Por que você é o simbolismo do inferno na terra, e eu ainda não estou louca o suficiente para vender minha alma para o diabo!"

"Isso não foi uma resposta, Evans."-Ele deu um sorriso triste, e mandou uma passagem de volta para meu lado maligno.-"Isso foi mais o que eu ouço todos os dias..."

"É só a verdade, Potter."-A cara dele só piorou, e meu ser altruísta que estava pensando em ser algo como um monge budista pensou em dar uma resposta real para ele.-"Eu não saio com você por que você é um mulherengo insuportável que provavelmente só quer me usar igual faz com metade das garotas da escola."

"Mas Lily, eu te amo!"-Ele recebeu de mim uma cara incrédula.-"Eu to falando sério!"

"Ouça bem, Potter, você falou as duas maiores improbabilidades da terra."

"Quais?"

"Vejamos...A possibilidade de você vir a falar sério algum dia, é a mesma de acontecer uma nova era do gelo, e a de você amar alguém além do próprio espelho simplesmente _não existe_."

Ele fez uma cara realmente pateta.

"Espelho...OK, eu me amo...Mas eu também te amo..."-Vi logo que ele estava raciocinando em voz alta.Vi também que seu raciocínio, do jeito que ia, era muito lerdo.Seu forte não deveria ser pensar.

Cruzei meus braços e bati o pé impacientemente no chão.Talvez se eu fosse esperar Tiago Potter concluir um pensamento esperaria para sempre.

"Espelho!"

Ele falou isso conclusivamente, com uma cara de estúpida felicidade, e me abraçou, me pegando de surpresa.Meu lado maligno, talvez, (talvez não, foi ele, eu tenho certeza!), não me deixou ter alguma reação.Ele então me soltou, e segurou em meus braços, me chacoalhando pra frente e pra trás.

"É isso Lily, o espelho!"

"Potter, eu sei que você deve estar muito emocionado por descobrir o amor da sua vida, mas será que dá pra me largar?"

"Não Lily, eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa!"

"Eu tenho mais coisas pra fazer, Potter, o que você acha, que eu sou uma desocupada da vida?Eu também tenho de estudar, fazer deveres, não é só por que vocês e seus amigos são um bando de..."

Tiago apenas pos um dedo da minha boca e me puxou pelo braço, dizendo apenas um casual "Vem!", e aparentemente esquecendo tudo o que eu havia falado.

E eu fui.Quero dizer, não precisa me culpar; se alguém conhecer meu lado maligno que aceita as coisas que vem de Tiago, talvez descubra também que este lado meu é _bastante_ curioso.

E eu queria saber o que Tiago queria dizer quando ficou balbuciando a palavra "espelho" feito um trasgo montanhês, e falando que precisava me mostrar algo.Provavelmente era só delírio da mente deturpada dele que passava muito tempo pensando em garotas e quadribol e não tinha vocabulário para concluir uma frase usando algo para complementar o que eu suponho que deveria ser o suficiente para o meu entendimento.Me chame de burra, mas eu _realmente_ não sei o que ele quis dizer com "espelho".

Ele então me arrastou pra dentro de uma sala que eu nunca tinha entrado, e trancou a ter as mais malucas idéias do que ele podia querer fazer trancando nós dois sozinhos naquela sala.Idéias que eu realmente não posso descrever neste papel, devido ao seu conteúdo aterrorizante e devo confessar, um pouco pornográfico.

"Se você está pensando que vai fazer o que eu penso que vai me trancando com você nessa sala..."-Comecei a gritar-"Pode ir tirando a vassoura da chuva, lembre-se que eu sou uma bruxa armada de uma varinha e eu também sei lutar um pouquinho de jiu-jitsu..."

"Você sabe lutar jiu-jitsu?"

"Hmm..."-Comecei a ficar com vergonha.Tenho mesmo de parar de mentir, eu _sempre_ sou pega no ato.-"Não realmente..."

Tiago sorriu de um jeito que se estendia até os olhos.Acho que ele enfiou um cabide na boca pra poder sorrir daquele jeito.

"Eu sabia que não.Mas pode ficar tranqüila, Lil."-Ele disse em solidariedade.-"Eu vim aqui foi pra mostrar que as minhas intenções com você são as melhores possíveis."

"E como você pretende fazer isso?"-Eu falei cruzando os braços, e meu lado maligno me obrigou a sorrir para Tiago.Talvez ele sentisse necessidade de retribuir a solidariedade que ele teve perante as minhas idéias ridículas.

O que eu estou dizendo?Meu lado maligno fez isso apenas por que é uma parcela incontrolada do meu ser, e uma parcela muito mal educada, devo adicionar.E um lado meu que não tem inteligência alguma, pois Tiago Potter _não_ tem atos louváveis e eu absolutamente _não_ deveria ter retribuído aquele sorriso.

Mas o fato é que eu retribui, e Tiago logo montou seu melhor sorriso de maroto arrasa-corações, e foi meio que rebolando (tá certo, eu confesso, ele não estava rebolando, essa é apenas uma nota mental para disfarçar que eu sequei a bunda dele...) para um canto vazio da sala.

Vazio para mim, por que pra ele aparentemente ali existia algo que não era visível aos meus olhos.Ele ficou tateando o ar e eu comecei a pensar se algum balaço o acertou...

Mas depois lembrei que Tiago nunca foi normal, sempre foi meio esquisitão.Também, só sendo meio esquizofrênico para escolher alguém tão sem-graça quanto eu para amar.

OK, agora eu realmente quero saber, de onde eu tirei a idéias de que ele realmente me ama?Este pensamento saiu realmente sem querer, e olha que eu ainda nem recebi a tal "comprovação do amor dele"...

De todo modo, por que ele iria ao menos querer sair comigo?Eu talvez não seja a maior monstrenga de Hogwarts, mas definitivamente não sou uma das beldades que eu vejo na companhia de Tiago e de seus amigos.Não vejo o por que de ele querer sair com uma ruiva ligeiramente gordinha, baixinha e pavio curto...

Quando eu olho no espelho, a única coisa que eu acho realmente bonita são os meus olhos verdes, e o fato deles serem bonitos se deve provavelmente ao fato de eu não ter trabalhado para os ter e de não precisar mantê-los!Sério mesmo, o que um cara bonito e charmoso como Tiago quer comigo?

_Ahhh-meu-merlim!_

Só agora que eu vim perceber que meu lado maligno está se infiltrando em mim de novo!E agora ele anda fazendo isso sem que eu ao menos perceba, anda se misturando com meus próprios pensamentos saudáveis, fazendo pensar que ele por conseqüência também é saudável.

Mas consegui impedir meu lado maligno dessa vez.Ele _não vai_ me dominar, eu _não vou_ virar uma esquizofrênica que fica apalpando o nada idiotamente feito Tiago Potter, e _vou_ me conscientizar de uma vez por todas que Tiago só fica me aporrinhando noite e dia por causa do simples divertimento (dele, não meu), de me ver irritada.

E também não vou pensar de novo que ele é bonito e charmoso, por que ele definitivamente _não é_.

OK, talvez ele seja _mesmo_ um pouco bonito.E tenha uma bunda _muito_ boa.Mas admitir isso não é nada que vá mudar minha opinião quanto a ele ser um idiota, certo?

Ele não me ama, muito menos tem algum tipo de boa intenção.Ao menos é claro, que ele prove ao contrário...

E talvez ele não tenha provado ainda que me ama verdadeiramente, mas pelo menos ele provou agora que não é um futuro candidato a interno do St. Mungos (pelo menos se ele for internado, não será pelos motivos que eu pensava...).

Parece que ele de fato estava apalpando algo além do nada.Por que o que eu pensava ser _o nada,_ na verdade era _o invisível_.Debaixo do que eu vi ser uma capa de invisibilidade; escondia-se um enorme espelho da altura do teto, com uma moldura de talha dourada, aprumada sobre dois pés em garra.

Mas eu não liguei pra o quanto o espelho era magnífico, nem tive vontade de checar minha aparência nele.Na verdade, a única coisa para qual eu me liguei na hora era que Tiago tinha uma capa de invisibilidade, e isso explicava _muitas_ coisas.

"Eu não acredito que você tem uma capa de invisibilidade!"-Gritei exaltada, mal me controlando sobre meus 1.58 m. –"Isso explica aquelas fotografias que tiraram no vestiário das meninas semana passada!_Você vai pagar por isso Tiago Potter, ouça o que eu estou te dizendo!"_

"Fotografias no vestiário das meninas?"Ele perguntou meio abobado, provavelmente não sabia do que se tratava.Ou fingia que não sabia, o que era o mais provável.Então o rosto dele iluminou-se em uma gargalhada, com se tivesse descoberto que a terra na verdade tinha forma de estrelinha.-"Ahh, aquele rolo do Almofadinhas!"

Eu não me controlei e comecei a bater nele.

"Como você pode rir de uma brincadeira sem-graça dessas, seu porco insensível?"

"Com a boca."-Ele sorriu, e eu fui me encaminhando para a porta.Se ele tinha me levado ali para me fazer de palhaça, eu sinto muito, mas eu não ia cooperar.

Então Tiago se meteu entre mim e a porta com uma velocidade impressionante.E naquela hora meu lado maligno realmente pareceu nunca ter existido; pois pra mim Tiago era apenas uma grande massa de carne humana impedindo meu caminho, e sobre a qual eu não faria a mínima cerimônia em passar por cima.

"SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE POTTER!"

"Mas você não pode ir ainda!"

"Ah, é mesmo?"-Falei com ironia carregada na voz-"E por que não?Pelo que eu saiba eu posso muito bem passar por cima de você e seguir o meu caminho!"

"Pois então tente!"-Ele falou com um tom divertido na voz, e só pra variar um pouquinho, com um sorriso na cara.

O empurrei com toda a minha força pra frente, mas ele não saia do então a ficar irritada e a dar murrinhos da barriga dele, pra ver se ele saia do lugar.No entanto, Tiago parecia mais um boi empacado, e eu estava ficando cansada de tanto esmurrar a barriga dele.

"Desiste?"

"Infelizmente...Como você é persistente!"

Ele sorriu.Estranho; eu gostei daquele sorriso...

"E isso é uma qualidade?"

O sorriso impulsionou meu lado maligno; que eu descobri que continuava a existir.Talvez meu lado maligno fosse até mais persistente que Tiago, pois ele me fez sorrir para ele, coisa que o próprio Tiago sozinho nunca conseguiria.

"Nem pensar."

"Eu não mereço nem um prêmio por ter sido tão insistente?"

"Eu já falei que isso não chega perto de ser uma qualidade."

"Mas ainda assim eu acho que mereço uma recompensa..."

"Que estranho, eu não acho."

"Que tal me deixar mostrar pra você o por quê que eu te trouxe pra essa sala?"

"Agora que você já me arrastou pra essa sala e ocupou grande parte do meu tempo livre falando sobre essa tal coisa, não faria muito sentido não te deixar."

"Então você admite que ser persistente é uma qualidade minha?"

"Não.Você não tem qualidades."

"Melhor não ter qualidades do que ter defeitos."

Soltei uma gostosa gargalhada.

"Mas você tem defeitos.E muitos!"

"Me dê então três motivos para não me amar."

"Você é galinha, metido e persistente."

"Pensei que ser persistente fosse uma qualidade..."

"Eu nunca disse isso."

"Mas esses não são defeitos tão grandes."

"São defeitos suficientes."

"Grandes coisas, você é pavio curto, irritante e barraqueira, e eu ainda assim te amo!"

"E quem você pensa que é pra me chamar de barraqueira?"

"Eu penso que sou um galinha metido e persistente."

"Então você admite que é?"

"Nunca falei que não fosse."-Ele deu ombros e eu realmente fiquei surpresa.Quero dizer, ele mesmo admitir ia contra todas as minhas defesas.-"Só acho que esse é como eu sou, não importa.Eu te amo e isso é motivo o suficiente pra você me namorar."

"Até quando você vai vir com essa história de 'eu te amo'?"

"Até quando eu deixar de te amar."

"E quando é que isso vai acontecer?"

Falei isso, mas não tão esperançosa quanto geralmente seria.Talvez meu lado maligno tenha aproveitado que Tiago tinha meio que pedido desculpas por ser do jeito que é, e desculpado ele.Isso sem a minha autorização, claro.Mas o fato é que estranhamente eu estava gostando de ter aquela conversa que foi o mais próximo do civilizado que eu tive com Tiago.

"Nunca."-Ele falou com simplicidade e segurando pela minha mão me levou até de frente para o espelho enorme de talha dourada.

"Agora Lily, se você olhar pra este espelho, você vai ver a maior prova de que eu realmente te amo."

Olhei para o espelho.Virei então e olhei de novo.Nada fora do normal, como eu podia ver alguma "prova de amor" naquilo?

"Potter, você por acaso está me fazendo de palhaça?"-Eu falei irritada, e Tiago chega se assustou.Ele estava contemplando alguma coisa no espelho, mas eu realmente não via nada demais nele.

"Ué, você não está vendo a sua imagem no espelho?"

"Não seu bocó, eu só to vendo a sua imagem refletida fazendo pose de retardado e mandando beijinhos pra mim!"

A face dele se iluminou num sorriso enorme, e eu não achei tão anormal assim, já estava mais do que comprovado: Tiago Potter era doente mental.

"Lily, você me viu no espelho?"-Ele falou, e eu não entendi por que, mas ele parecia não acreditar na própria felicidade.-"Tem certeza?"

"Não, na verdade eu estou vendo o coelhinho da páscoa no espelho."-Eu disse irônica.-"É claro que eu te vi, você tá na frente do espelho!"

Ele então me agarrou e me girou no ele podia ser tão abusado?

"POTTER ME PÕE NO CHÃO!"

"Será que você não entende, Lily?Aquele é o espelho de Ojesed, ele reflete o que mais desejamos, os nossos desejos mais profundos!"-Ah meu merlim, aquilo significava o que eu penso que significa?-"Lily, você me ama!"

Então Tiago me girou no ar mais uma vez, enquanto soltava alguns risos soltos, e eu não pude impedir de ficar um pouco feliz também.Por que se o que ele falou fosse verdade, com certeza simplificava _muita coisa_.

"Eu te amo?"

"É, você me ama!"-Tiago disse, juntando rapidamente sua boca da minha.Eu estava ficando sem reação.-"E eu te amo também!"

Ele então me pos de volta no chão, mas dessa vez eu queria continuar a girar nos braços dele.Talvez agora olhando no espelho de Ojesed eu tivesse finalmente percebido que meu lado maligno era parte de mim, era a parte que gostava de Tiago do jeito que ele era, sem tirar nem por.E percebi então que por mais que eu lutasse, por mais que eu tentasse tirar o lado maligno de mim, por mais que eu tentasse tirar Tiago de meus pensamentos, eu não conseguiria.

Ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos enquanto me abraçava, e o brilho dos olhos dele estava finalmente sendo recompensado.Olhei por um segundo para o espelho, e não havia nada refletido lá, nenhum desejo, apenas o nosso próprio reflexo, meu e de Tiago.

E então ele me beijou, sendo correspondido de um jeito que até eu mesma a poucas horas não pensava que seria capaz.Eu fiquei me perguntando como eu podia ter me privado de algo tão bom por tanto tempo.

E naquela hora se eu fosse contar com o meu lado maligno, eu estava sendo uma garota muito, mas _muito _malvada.

**N.A:**E então, gostaram?É minha primeira T/L, eu geralmente escrevo D/Gs, mas essa idéia surgiu, e vcs sabem q qd a idéia surge, se você não a colocá-la no papel ela arma uma vingança e te tortura te fazendo pensar "Ahhhh por que eu não escrevi?"

E além do mais, eu amo T/Ls de paixão!

Ah, pessoal, essa fic não foi betada, então talvez tenham alguns erros...Tomara que não influencia muito na leitura!

E foi realmente divertido escrever os pensamentos da Lily, se ela não fosse tão esquentadinha até que seria bem parecida comigo u.U

Deixem reviews!Ai eu saberei se vocês gostaram ou se acharam um completo desastre!

Beijos

Duda


End file.
